Transformers: the Lost and the Damned
by Dovah Sil
Summary: This is a Oneshot containing my OC Ion and his brother Barricade. In the final moments of Cybertron the two brothers make their way to the dropship and escape the death of their planet only to suffer a major loss that would lead to the exile of one of the brothers (I apologise in advance I'm not good with summary's) Will Produce more chapters if it's liked by all of you.
1. The lost and the Damned

**A/N: This is going to be my first officially published fanfic of transformers… I have created some other ones where I thought Barricade was less evil than made out to be Etc. I ask that if you have any ideas on how to help me improve that you PM or leave a review.**

 **While this is only a One-shot I may consider taking it further if enough people like what they see.  
Barricade isn't inherently evil yet. Also all transformers look like their movie counterparts (I like these looks better) **

**Now some information on My OC**

 **Name: Ion  
Faction: Decepticon (For now)  
Alt mode: Oshkosh Defence M-ATV  
Primary Weapon: Magnetically accelerated Railgun  
Secondary Weapon: Mg's, Ionic swords  
Symbiote: None  
Sparkmate: None  
Sibling: Barricade**

 **Do not use this character without my permission!  
The Line breaks didn't Save I apologise** **  
**

 **With this out of the way enjoy this Oneshot.**

"BARRICADE!" Rounds of piping hot plasma flew over my head forcing me to duck behind a rugged piece of cover. My brother and I had become cornered in the financial district of Cybertron. We were sent here with dozens of others for any spare energon we could find but that Pit damned Grimlock was tearing our forces apart, we couldn't pursue our objective… What we were about to learn would hurt us all immensely.

"ION! The planet is dying, Mandatory evacuation is now in effect we must get to the dropship!" Barricade retreated to my position "Come on brother…. It's over… IT'S TIME TO GO!"

'Cade picked me up and ran alongside me to the dropship. When we saw the dropship we ran harder intending to get there before dust-off, Starscream was on the ramp of the dropship beckoning other aboard.

"Barricade, Ion Come on… Shift it let's go! We're leaving in two minutes" I was amazed that Starscream actually cared enough about us.

I sent Starscream an affirmative via burst message.

"'Cade lets go, come on!" I yelled, trace amounts of fear in my voice.

"I'm on it Ion, We'll make it"

Soundwave showed up on my right running alongside me and 'Cade… We made it to the drop ship with seconds to spare. Before I could find something to hold onto the dropship jerked hard and I felt the inertia of acceleration hit me hard. Taking a moment I adjusted myself and sat down.

Barricade and my bond was filled with emotion all of it pertaining to Fear, Anger, Sadness, Depression and Wishes of death. I wanted to talk to him over the bond but I had felt no need to do so, the emotions were to strong anyways… I hoped a private channel would suffice.

:: 'Cade? Are you alright?:: I opened a private channel to Barricade.

:: No I-I'm not we just lost our home world:: Barricade's voice shuddered and hitched.

:: Maybe one day we'll come back you know that 'Cade… it's hopeless to dwell on what has been done and you know that: I doubted my own words but I couldn't let him know that. Barricade didn't respond to me in any sort of way so I decided I would leave him alone for a bit.

The dropship was silent as the pilots navigated the cold unforgiving vastness of space, we were on route to the nemesis. We all knew what was about to happen… what we were about to do.

Barricade said nothing he just got up and went over to the window, over our sibling bond I could feel his crippling fear "Primus… Cybertron it's…" His voice was but a whisper.

I walked up behind my brother to see what he meant…. What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend "Its-its dead then"

Through the window we saw Cybertron fading, the once beautiful planet teeming with light was now fading to a cold barren wasteland. The endless light you would see from the great chasms was now a dull blue almost a faint red. The sky over Cybertron began to blacken as if it were to be an Ion storm for a millennia.

Starscream and Soundwave walked over to the window me and Barricade were at we all just sat there in silence that is until Soundwave spoke up "What've we done to our home?" his voice was quiet almost quiet enough to be drowned out by the quantum drives of the engines.

"Sir?" A pilot called out to Starscream.

"Yes?"

"We are approaching the nemesis, Lord Megatron is already aboard and awaiting us" the pilot named Blackout informed Starscream.

"Very good Pilot, begin docking procedure's immediately!" Starscream went off to the cockpit to oversee the docking procedure.

Soundwave lingered for a moment "This is it, we have been exiled from our home by our own war…" He looked to me and Barricade "We'll survive, we always do"

"Soundwave! Get your aft in here I need your assistance"

Soundwave chuckled "Imbecile" He nodded to me and Barricade and walked off to the cockpit to save Starscream… Again.

I gave a light laugh as did Barricade, it didn't take our minds off of the fall of Cybertron but it did help a little bit. I felt Barricade prod our bond. Nothing was said we only transferred emotions… we didn't even know what to say.

To say the dropship jerked upon docking was a lie it felt like we were flying through the corridors.

"STARSCREAM! I SAID I HAD IT!" Soundwave yelled.

Starscream didn't even regard us as he ran out of the dropship.

Soundwave sighed as he walked calmly out. I didn't say anything just pointed to the general direction Starscream ran to cower, he nodded his thanks. Blackout nodded his head at us as he walked off the dropship.

:: We're here 'Cade:: I spoke over the private com again.

Barricade grunted as he got off the ship.

'He's not boding well with this' I thought to myself. I slowly exited the dropship myself only to be greeted by Shockwave. "Shockwave, I heard you died!"

"Reports of my demise were fabricated… I wanted to have the nemesis up and running for our exodus" He spoke calmly almost as if this were rehearsed but it's how he talks so I've come to expect it from him. "How is Barricade handling this?"

"Not very well" I responded with concern evident in my voice.

Shockwave gave a sigh filled with static "He'll get over it, we all will in time… I hope"

I nodded my head in understanding "It'll be hard for all of us"

"That it will be, Go be with your brother I'll cover for you" Shockwave almost ordered me to go see my brother.

"Thank you for being there Shockwave… you're a good friend" I smiled and ran off to find my brother.

"I know I am" Shockwave turned away and walked towards the lift for the bridge.

I asked around hoping people would've seen where he went, I finally got a positive on him and raced to his positon only to follow closely behind my brother. My singular concern was Barricade, he turned and entered his quarters where he collapsed in a heap of metal and energon. He began to 'Cry' so I did the only sensible thing a brother would do I hugged him and sent positive emotions over out bond.

"Ion… How could we have lost, we were so powerful?" Barricade almost screamed in outrage at this thought "We lost our fight against the Autobots"

I gave it good thought before responding "I don't know, maybe it was fate that had us lose for some better purpose?"

"P-Perhaps you are correct" Barricade relaxed into my embrace and promptly fell into recharge. This allowed me to leave.

'What will the years ahead bring us? A fair question if ever there were a good one' I thought 'at least me and 'Cade will be there for it all, as brothers'

I didn't know what the years ahead would bring for me and my brother, I could only hope they would be good to us.

 **(Time skip, many years later)**

"Ion, you've failed me for the last time!" Megatron sounded pissed "Because I'm feeling generous today I won't offline you BUT… I hereby strip you of rank and faction and exile you to the planet below" He spoke loudly and clearly.

I looked over to my brother whom had pain in his eyes, I was taking the fall for my brother's mess up… only because I forced him to shut up and let me take the blame.

My insignia was ripped off of me for all intents and purposes I was dead to the Decepticon's. I walked forward to the airlock and stood in it… I knew what was going to happen I would fall to the planet below and likely fall into stasis until my body repaired itself. Much to my brother's dismay I jumped out of the airlock willingly, I began my decent to the planet called: Earth. In these final moments before my inevitable stasis lock I spoke to barricade over our bond for the first time in years.

' _Goodbye 'Cade… I'll miss you'_ I awaited a response that took a little longer than I expected.

' _Goodbye Ion'_ his response harbored sadness.

I could tell that Barricades spark burned with Hate, Sadness and Fear… All of it for Megatron, But he would do nothing at my own request. _'Live brother, Survive for me don't… Don't do anything rash'_

Those words would be the last 'Cade would hear from me.

As stasis took me I heard him say _'May we meet again brother'_

Barricade's spark was in agony over losing me. Of course he knew I wasn't dead though I might as well have been.

He knew he couldn't dwell on this, the only thing he had now was his absolute hatred for Megatron 'He'll pay' He thought.

I began my entry to earth atmosphere and while I would never feel it because of stasis I would remain in stasis until my body is healed from entry to earth's atmosphere or until someone… or something wakes me up.


	2. Redemption

**I didn't intend to make another chapter but I did… I do believe that this is now done.**

 **You may not use my character without my permission.**

"Mission City..! Mission city is about twenty three miles to the north, we'll take it there" Lennox motioned to the cube "We'll hide it from Megatron… We can't make a stand without the air force though"

"Damnit!" Sam muttered "BEE! We have to go, now!" Sam moved to Bee's passenger door like someone had lit his ass on fire, He got Mikaela in as well before Bee hastily sped off with the soldiers in hot pursuit.

While driving down I-95 the convoy passed Optimus and the other autobots. Once seen Optimus slammed on his brakes and pulled a 180 drift if only to speed up again and catch up with the convoy; the other autobots followed suit.

"Thirteenth and Main! We're here. Chicks and Dicks dismount and set up a perimeter!" As if like a hive of bees the soldiers followed Lennox's commands to the letter; clearing every Alley, Building, and car. Not even twenty seconds later an F-22 raptor flew overhead.

"Raptor, Raptor, We see you and tally you as one friendly.., Copy?" Epps spoke into the horribly outdated radio "Friendly's at the green smoke, Advise?"

The raptor made a sharp turn no human could pull and began a strafing run on the soldiers.

"IT'S STARSCREAM!" Ironhide and BEE ran forward and grabbed a truck that held furbies in it as an attempt at a shield.

"A shield of Furbies… Who'd have thought eh Epps?" Lennox joked as he took cover.

"Shut up man!" Epps chuckled a bit at the horrible joke.

Everyone ducked into the surrounding buildings and hid behind cars. Whilst in cover they all heard the pitter patter of bullets riddling concrete. Starscream pulled another turn that would shear a normal Raptor in half and fired missiles at the truck.

"Fuuuuuuck…" Lennox dove behind a counter in a coffee shop, other soldiers did similar things… anything to get away from the missiles.

Ironhide and Bee stiffened as the missiles impacted with enough force to shred the furbies truck in half and send Bumblebee flying through the air as if he was a damn rag doll. 'Bee landed on an old car, he knew something was wrong when the feeling in his legs had disappeared. 'Bee looked down and to his horror didn't see any legs.

" _Oh no this isn't good"_ 'Bee's Radio sparked leaving him coughing.

The autobots fought brawl up to his dying breath at the hands of Bumblebee. Optimus was however far too busy fighting Megatron to notice Blackout coming up on his flank. Lennox and Epps however noticed this and engaged Blackout.

"Yo! Epps cover me eh?" Lennox grabbed an overturned motorcycle and lifted it back upright.

"Alright squad… 3… 2… 1… Supressing!" Epps and the squad of soldiers lit Blackout up with Rockets, Small arms and Grenade launchers.

Sam looked over to where the fight between Blackout and the soldiers 'Jesus that damnable helicopter is ripping them a new one' he grimaced and continued on his mission. While moving to where his mission lay he remembered if Prime lost he'd have to push the Cube into Prime's chest.

Lennox intentionally slid off the motorcycle he commandeered and fired high heat forty millimeter sabot rounds into Blackouts crotch, killing him instantly.

"THAT'S FOR EVERYONE LOST AT SOCCENT FORD MOTHERFUCKER!"

Lennox stood up and allowed himself a moment of primate triumph before he turned his attention to the fight between Optimus and Megatron.

"Have everyone surround Megatron and prepare to fire"

"You got it boss" Epps had the fighting duo surrounded by the soldiers.

Before anyone could do anything a high heat slug of pure metal flew over everyone's head and impacted into Megatron's right arm, ripping it off instantly. Shortly after another round hit Megatron and shattered his left arm's shoulder plate. Optimus took this moment to try and get the upper hand yet somehow Megatron was still stronger and overpowered him.

"Die!" Megatron snarled.

"Sam! Put the cube into my chest!" Optimus groaned.

"Allspark, Mine!" Megatron yelled.

'Sam… Push it into Megatron's chest, it is the only way' a voice spoke out to Sam. Filled with an unknown vigor Sam stood up and rushed at Megatron.

"Nooo! Sam!" Optimus tried to reach out to the spark to do the job himself but was too far away.

"Hm, Hm, yes worm bring it to me!" Megatron in his ever undying wisdom didn't realise what was happening until it was far too late.

Sam exerted a large sum of energy as he thrusted the Cube into Megatron's chest. As the cube disintegrated Megatron's Spark was snuffed out and he was offlined permanently.

"This is all that's left" Ironhide gave the remains of jazz to Prime.

Optimus gaze fell as he spoke "While we lost a great comrade and friend, we have gained new one's" Prime spoke.

"Permission to speak sir?" 'Bee asked.

"Granted old friend" Prime said happily.

"You speak now?" Sam asked "I thought your vocal thingy was damaged!?"

'Bee nodded "I wish to stay with the boy"

Prime looked at Sam "If that is his choice"

Sam smiled and nodded in acceptance. Mikaela ran up and hugged Sam from behind.

"I'm glad you're okay Sam" she softly whispered into his ear before kissing him.

"I'm here for you, you know that" Sam relaxed a little.

"And while they lack size, the most certainly make up for in smarts and will power. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any autobots in range, we are here and we are waiting" Optimus ended his subspace transmission, turned around and rejoined the Bar-Be-Que that was being held at Nellis AFB.

~-~-~POV Change: Ion~-~-~

I sat in the bases motorpool alone, I helped a little in the battle of Mission city yet I returned to my alt mode before anyone could notice who I was… I'm yet amazed that no-one noticed saw my Decepticon symbol. At least I hoped no-one did. True to my luck that was going to change.

Optimus Prime walked up to me, looked down at me and smiled "Transform, I won't kill you"

"Damn it, you saw" I transformed into my Bipedal mode "Welp kill me now!" I held my arms out to my sides "Make it quick?"

Optimus laughed heartily "I have no intent to kill the one who shot his own leader not once but twice!" Optimus paused "I merely wanted to thank you"

This made me defensive "And suddenly I don't trust you"

"I would expect nothing less, however I do wish to ask if you want to join the autobots"

"So your weapon specialist can kill me and label it as an accidental misfire? No thanks" I lashed out at Optimus.

"That is not my intent" Optimus spoke in a calm tone despite my aggression.

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Yes… But I must place you under watch"

"Alright" I followed Optimus back to the others and introduced myself.

"Optimus? I uh… I accept your offer to join the autobots, I do however have one request" I spoke clearly hoping to not fumble my words.

"I'm glad to hear this Ion… Now what is it you wish?" Optimus clasped his hand together.

"I wish to find my brother… I… We got separated when I was exiled from the Decepticon's"

"I was un-aware you had a brother Ion… Is he a Decepticon too?"

"Yes… His name is Barricade" my voice got low.

Optimus took a moment to ponder this idea and finally after what seemed like hours he nodded "That is alright but… We will have to wait until he shows up again…" Optimus placed his hand on my shoulder "That being said the arrangements can be made, I promise"

"Thank you Optimus" I saluted him much like the humans did to their commanders. I walked off waiting… No longing for the day I'd see my brother again. Barricades last words to me before I went into stasis echoed in my head.

' _May we meet again brother?'_

That was all I had of him now… until I see him again. I used our bond… which was almost non-existent in my opinion and said _'I'm sorry brother, I failed you that day'_ Deep down in a place I couldn't feel it Barricade responded to me.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~ END ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


End file.
